1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to software re-engineering, and more particularly to identifying computer program code which is a candidate for Web enablement or stored procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large enterprise may have a significant volume of computer application code, the enterprise's code inventory. Yet the enterprise's programming skill base to maintain, manage, enhance, or re-implement that code inventory may be dwindling. Relative to re implementation, not all application programs are candidates for conversion to a Web interface or a database stored procedure. Many, if not most, applications do not possess the necessary characteristics for such a conversion. Discovering those existing opportunities to easily access a function from the Web or convert a function to a database stored procedure may be difficult due to the labor intensive nature of the conventional manual techniques. Conventional methods have failed to provide adequate solutions to these problems. Thus, there is a clearly felt need for a method of, system for, article of manufacture for, and computer program product for identifying computer program code which is a candidate for Web enablement or stored procedures.